


A Royal Visitor

by RebelStoryTeller



Category: Biker Mice From Mars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:48:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25519792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RebelStoryTeller/pseuds/RebelStoryTeller





	A Royal Visitor

**After a long day of feeling like she'd been walking through a fire storm and non stop coughing to the point of blacking out in bed, Sierra was looking forward to her brother bringing her in some of his lover's Irish soup that was stated to quell even the most stubborn cough. While she lay in bed resting on strict orders NOT to be up on her feet, her brother was in her kitchen making Damien's magical Irish soup.**  
  
 **Axel hears a pinging sound then takes his eyes off the pot in front of him on the stove and picks up his message pad and watches as the message automatically opened up and read it thinks:** _Great father is coming...mayhaps he will tell me what has happened to Damien. It has been nearly six years since I woke up in this world with no memories of how I came to be here or who brought me here. Damien, are you alright? Where ARE you? Why haven't you replied to my messages? Well I had best go tell Sierra father is coming tomorrow afternoon. Oops better not let this boil over or it'll be no good!_ **(Turns off the burner, picks up Sierra's bowl and carefully ladles the hot soup into the bowl until it was just below the rim, then walks over to the fridge and opens it taking out a bottle of water,a bottle of Ginger Ale,some ice cream for Sierra's throat and loads it on to the tray,then reaches up to open the cabinet in front of his head and pulls out that meal's bottle of pills, then closes the cupboard,sets everything down on the counter and picks up the serving tray, sets it on the counter and carefully loads up everything he'd set out then heads out of the kitchen and across the hall to Sierra's room knocking on her door then opens it slips in then walks over to her bed saying)** Supper's ready! Also time for your medicine.  
  
 **Sierra opens her exhausted eyes saying:** Oh? Supper already? Didn't think it was that late. **(Manages to lean forward and pull her pillows up against her head board then scooted back to lean against them saying)** I'm sorry for being a pain in your tail  
  
 **Axel unfolds the tray's legs saying:** Stop! You're not a pain in my tail! If I don't look after you, who will? Rimfire's busy training new recruits and won't be back for several weeks. Here now eat your supper, I followed Damien's instructions on how to make his soup right down to the letter. It should make you start to feel better, you have ice cream for your throat, Ginger Ale, juice, water and your pills. At around eleven I'll come back in with your cough syrup and the last of tonight's pills.  
  
 **Sierra picks up the pill bottle,takes the top off,dumps her pills into her hand then pops them into her mouth,puts the top back on the pill bottle and sets it back on the tray,picks up the bottle of water,twists open the cap and sets it aside then lifts it to her mouth and drains the entire bottle to help swallow her pills then sets the empty bottle down on her tray and begins eating her soup**  
  
 **Axel:** I hope you're up for a visitor.  
  
 **Sierra:** No not really, then again who is it?  
  
 **Axel:** Guinness  
  
 **Sierra heaves a tired sigh and says:** You know damned well how I feel about Guinness, he's a pompous asshole who is so far into himself it's not funny. Any word from Damien yet? Who is it REALLY?   
  
**Axel tightens his grip on his message pad saying:** Alright alright it's not Guinness, it's father. No, not a SINGLE solitary word from his message pad. Damien ALWAYS answers back right away, he never goes this long without answering his messages. Only one of us can survive in this strange world Sierra and we are both painfully aware of the fact it cannot be me yet. My magic is still destructive and out of control. Without more training, I am more likely then ever to cause irreparable and permanent damage. My gloves are no where to be found, neither are the special clothes and boots grandfather had made for me. I'm supposed to constantly be wearing them and to be doing anything without them like holding or shaking hands with strangers can kill them and make me seriously ill. Maybe father knows what happened to Damien that has kept him from answering his messages and be my ticket back home! Just about everyone knows how you feel about Guinness. But what they don't know is that you were engaged to him at one time.  
  
 **Sierra tiredly finishes her supper and dessert then says:** Yes I was engaged to him and after three weeks I called it off and sent him a floor to ceiling mirror as a condolence present. Last I heard he hasn't left his dressing room because he loves that mirror. Typical self absorbed moron. Well If anyone can find Damien, your clothes, boots and your gloves, it's father. Now you can sleep here with me for the night or go back to your own room and try to get some rest.  
  
 **Axel picks up his sister's tray of dirty dishes saying:** Oh no, he came out of his dressing room, courted a new girl, got reengaged to another girl, married her and now he's expecting his new home to be finished in time for him to start procreating.  
  
 **Sierra:** God help the planet if that dipstick starts making kids. Who's the poor unfortunate soul that was betrothed to him?  
  
 **Axel:** I believe her name was Melody.  
  
 **Sierra:** Melody?! That poor kid? What has she ever done to deserve to be married to Guinness?  
  
 **Axel:** Turned sixteen three months ago and is still a virgin which in the eyes of all the men in her family is a huge liability.  
  
 **Sierra:** Big deal next thing you know he'll get caught back up in staring at himself from various angles and that will be the end of this marriage. I'm surprised Misty hasn't put some serious conditions on the marriage  
  
 **Axel:** I wouldn't be the least bit surprised if that happens. There are serious conditions to the marriage. If Melody hasn't consummated her marriage in three months time, then she can annul the marriage under the terms of alienation and the withholding of affection by the husband. I mean Guinness spends every waking moment in his changing room trying on new clothes he doesn't really need. Well I'd best go put your dirty dishes into the dishwasher and feed Shanna before she chews the hell out of that poor squeaky hot dog besides, I'm not interested in catching your head cold! Now lay down and get some rest, you need it more than I do. C'mon girl let's go get you fed! Yes you can bring your squeaky hot dog out into the living room to play with it. **(Heads out the door with Shanna behind him then closes it and heads to the kitchen to put the dirty dishes in the dishwasher and feed Shanna her supper and make his own supper)**  
  
 **At eleven on the dot, Axel heads into the kitchen and opens the medicine cupboard to pull out Sierra's cough syrup and medication then opens the fridge to grab a cold bottle of water that he opens then opens the silverware drawer and pulls out the dosing spoon,closes the drawer and heads back to his sister's room, knocks on the door and opens it heading over to her bed.**  
  
 **Axel notices Sierra had just climbed back into bed after coming from the washroom and says:** Hey, medicine time for the last time until tomorrow.  
  
 **Sierra takes the pill bottle and bottle of water from Axel's hand,opens the pill bottle, dumps the pills into her hand then into her mouth then removes the lid from the bottle of water and lifts it to her mouth and drains the entire bottle**  
  
 **Axel measures out four table spoons of the prescription cough syrup into the dosing spoon then hands it to his sister saying:** Here, four table spoons of this cough syrup that arrived this afternoon. You get four more tomorrow night since that's when the coughing is at it's worse. Two in the morning at breakfast, two at lunch two at supper and four at bed.  
  
 **Sierra takes the dosing spoon from her brother's hand,lifts it to her mouth and drains the spoon's contents then hands it back to him and lays back down saying:** You best get to bed so you can at least get some sleep. Me? I look forward to falling asleep as soon as my head hits my pillow  
  
 **Axel says goodnight to his sister, heads back across the hall to his own room, shuts the door, changes out of his clothes and into his night clothes then climbed into bed, shut off his touch lamp and hoping against all hope he'd get an answer from Damien, he picked up his message pad to write a swift message and sent it to Damien's message pad and hears a familiar ding from near by, sets his message pad on his night stand and gets up out of bed follows the dinging until he opened his storage cupboard to reveal a small black box that had been set on the middle shelf by his sister thinking it had his things in it and opened it and sees Damien's message pad inside thinking:** _No wonder Damien hasn't returned my messages! How did this get here with me? It should be with Damien! Oh no no no! Damien NEVER lets this out of his sight and I have no clue what the password is to get access to it! If I try every combination password to gain access to it, I could trigger the potent virus that will erase everything on his message pad and he won't be a happy camper! Oh Axel think! What would his password even be?! Think hard Axel!_ **(Feels a piece of paper attached to the back of the message pad and flips it over thinking)** _Oh Damien this isn't smart! Anyone could access your message pad and put your top secret mission information in jeopardy! (Peels off the paper and inputs the password on the paper then hits done and is greeted by the last picture of him and Damien that was taken the previous spring and checks his messages only to find several from Damien's brothers and several from him then shuts it off and takes the charging cord out of the box,closes his cupboard door and carries it over to his bed plugging in the adapter into the wall socket and the charging end into the message pad to charge it, returned to his storage cupboard to turn on the battery operated light that illuminated further into the cupboard and noticed a dome shaped box and picked it up thinking) What in the wide world is in this box?_ **(Opens the lid and nearly drops the box thinking)** _Damien's engagement and commitment bands! Why are they not on his finger?_ **(Sets the box on the shelf and picks up an envelope with a letter inside addressed to him suspiciously thinking)** _This isn't Damien's handwriting, he's left handed and this looks like it was written by a right handed person!_ **(Opens the envelope and takes the letter out to read it and thinks)** I _t ISN'T Damien's handwriting! This letter wasn't written by him at all! Someone who wants to desperately break us up and to drive home the fact they don't approve of our relationship, wrote this letter and signed it in Damien's name! What's that scent I'm smelling?_ **(Smells the envelope and letter and thinks)** _I KNEW it! I KNEW it! It's Lilies in the rain perfume and only one person wears Lilies in the rain perfume and that's Violet! She's been after Damien for years trying to wed him and now she's got him right where she wants him! Locked in the training room with her and a preacher! I do hope father can intervene before too long! This has gone on long enough! If and when father comes, I'll let him smell this scent and besides, Damien doesn't use floraly stationary! Not his style and neither is the purple ink and swirly handwriting. I'd best get to bed before the night's over and it's too late to get any decent sleep._ **(Turns off his storage cupboard light,closes the door and heads back to his bed where he sat the letter on his night stand, climbed into bed under his covers, reached over and turned off his light, laid back against his pillows and fell asleep until his alarm went off at six to remind him to get up and get his sister's breakfast ready so she could take her morning medicine.)**  
  
 **After showering, getting dressed then eating breakfast and feeding Shanna, Axel went about getting his sister's breakfast and medicine loaded onto the tray that he carried over to Sierra's door.**  
  
 **Axel supporting the tray with his one hand while he opened Sierra's bedroom door with the other then shoved it open,stepped in and kicked the door shut saying:** Rise and shine breakfast and medicine time!  
  
 **Sierra groggily opens her eyes,sits up,puts her pillows up against her head board then leans against them as**   
**Axel placed the tray over her lap, then took her pills with the water and began eating until everything was gone and Axel took the tray of dirty dishes out to the kitchen**

**Six hours later**

  
**Axel sitting on the couch with his favorite book hears the gates of time open then close followed by the empty storage room doors and looks up to see his father wheeling Damien in a wheelchair came out of the transporter closet and sat on the couch with Damien who was heavily bandaged and high on pain killers that had him on the verge of falling asleep,marks his place in his book then sets it on the coffee table and notices how tired Damien looked and says:** Father, what's wrong? What happened to Damien?   
  
**Teddy:** I have no idea, he’s still very confused. All he remembers is a strong,blinding, bright light followed by the training stage mirrors all breaking at the same time, then he lost consciousness. It's taken us until an hour ago to force the training room program to shut down,restart and go on stand by so we could get in the room and check on Damien, you and the extent of damages. We found Damien badly injured but no signs of you! We've been hoping against all hope you'd be here as this is the last place in time anyone could think of that you'd be safe. The sleepiness is from the shot of pain killers Archer gave him to take the edge off the pain. All he thinks of is where you were, he refuses eat or sleep until you are back home safely. **(Notices his granddaughter's absence and says)** Wh-where's your sister?  
  
 **Axel heaves a sigh and says:** In bed sick with a head cold,infected strep throat and the flu. I've been taking care of her trying to bring her fever down the past few weeks. Rimfire's not due home until Monday afternoon. However with Sierra being this sick, I'm tempted to call him home sooner than later.  
  
 **Teddy:** Do it, call him home. Your sister needs him more than the recruits need him on base and from the looks of you, I'd bet dollars to donuts you're on the verge of catching whatever your sister has.  
  
 **Axel reaches into his vest pocket and pulls out his cell phone, turns it on,opens messenger and fires off a message then sends it saying:** Now we wait and see what happens later on. He's busy right now. Great, just what I need, to catch Sierra's viruses!  
  
 **Damien finally sees Axel and heaves a relieved sigh saying:** Oh thank the stars yer safe! I'm sorry to say that I remember very little about what happened love. I just know me arm is busted from below me shoulder to me wrist, me ribs are bruised, me poor ankle is sprained,me left leg is busted from below the knee right down to the ankle and I have a concussion.   
  
**Axel:** Why would you risk brain damage coming here to find me instead of staying home in bed?! You could have sent word with father!   
  
**Damien heaves a tired sigh and fights to keep awake saying:** Me message pad is missing, no where to be found. All I.......(drifts off to sleep as his meds kicked in)  
  
Axel hears the clock go off chiming noon and says: Oh I'm so sorry love but I have to get Sierra's lunch and lunch medicine ready for her! I'll be back! Did you want any of your soup that I made last night?  
  
 **Damien forces himself to wake up and says:** That would be wonderful, I'm getting hungry. Since I only have one hand, would you put it in a mug instead of a bowl so I can handle it better?  
  
 **Axel stands up and says:** As soon as I get Sierra her lunch and lunch medicine, I'll ladle you up some of your soup I made last night. Sure, I'll put yours in a mug. **(Heads to the kitchen, walks over to the stove and lifts the lid on the pot to give it a stir then sets the ladle aside on the ladle holder,opens the cupboard with the dishes in it and pulls out two unmarked soup bowls,one soup mug,three unmarked water glasses,two unmarked spoons then pulled Sierra's dishes down setting them beside the stove then picks up her bowl and ladles a generous helping of the soup into it then sets it down on the tray and fills the other three bowls with soup then fills each glass with water ensuring Sierra's glass was set on the tray then opened the fridge to pull out the container of apple juice that he opened and poured into his sister's juice cup then grabbed the sandwich he'd made the previous night and removed it from the sandwich bag setting it on her plate along with a yogurt cup and bottle of Ginger Ale he'd grabbed out of the fridge and placed everything on her tray then opened the cupboard beside the fridge and pulled out that day's lunch pills and cough syrup along with the clean dosing spoon with a cap that he filled to two table spoons and sat on the tray then capped the cough syrup and put it back in the cupboard,carefully picked up the tray's handles and carried it over to Sierra's room)**  
  
 **Teddy darts ahead of his son saying:** Here I'll open her door for you. **(Reaches out and opens Sierra's bedroom door saying)** Awful dark in here. **(Reaches out to flip the overhead light switch)**  
  
 **Axel notices his father was about to flip the over head switch and says:** FATHER NO! NOT THAT ONE! Use the dimmer dial beside it! If you turn the over head light on it'll make it hard on Sierra to open her eyes! Turn the dial to four and no higher.  
  
 **Teddy leans in and turns the dial beside the light switch to four and watches the soft light illuminate his daughter's room and says:** She must be extremely sick if she can't stand bright lights. **(Moves to the side to allow Axel to enter into the bedroom saying)** How in the world do you see your way to the bed?  
  
 **Axel:** It's a straight line from the door to her bedside, I don't really need that much light since she has a bedside touch lamp I turn on so she can see her food. Her head's been pounding like crazy since she became sick which is why there's Advil cold and flu in her medicine, to combat the headaches and muscle aches. **(Heads over to his sister's bedside, peels back the canopy curtains,taps her lamp three times until the amount of light was just right and says)** Rise and shine time for lunch.  
  
 **Sierra groggily opens her eyes,sits up,puts her pillows up against her head board then leans against them as Axel placed the tray over her lap, then took her pills with the water and began eating until everything was gone and Axel took the tray of dirty dishes out to the kitchen**  
  
 **Axel comes back out and shuts the door behind him saying:** She's in no condition to have anyone go in and see her other than me. **(Heads directly into the kitchen and over to the dishwasher that he opened and started to load Sierra's dirty lunch dishes then put a dish washing tablet in the dispenser,closed the door then closed the dishwasher door and pressed the start button,sat the tray on top of the dishwasher then went about getting three more lunches ready to take into the living room)**  
  
 **Damien looks around and says:** Who lives here?  
  
 **Axel comes into the living room with a larger tray that had their lunches on it and says:** This is Sierra's place. I'm just here because she's sick and needs someone to look after her until she's back on her feet and strong again. I've been here for over six years. **(Sets Damien's mug of soup in front of him saying)** Here you go, one hot mug of your famous healing soup.  
  
 **Damien stretches his back saying:** Then where do you sleep? On the couch? **(Wraps his right hand around the handle of the mug and picks it up to take a drink then says)** Whoo how much garlic is in this?  
  
 **Axel:** None. It wasn't on the ingredient list nor were onions.  
  
 **Damien:** Then why am I smelling and tasting garlic and onions in this?  
  
 **Axel:** You shouldn't be tasting either onions or garlic since I didn't use either one. If I had used onions and garlic Sierra would've thrown it at me, she hates soup with onions and garlic. Maybe what you're tasting is the teaspoon of ginger your recipe called for. No, I don't sleep out here on the couch. I sleep in the bedroom across from Sierra's bedroom. This is a four bedroom condo, one is a sewing room and the other is her art studio that hasn't been used since Sierra became sick with a head cold,infected strep throat and flu all at the same time. Oh by the way, guess who got married three months ago?  
  
 **Damien takes another drink of soup and says:** The only time I taste non existent onions and garlic is when---oh no, I'm coming down with a head cold! **(Finishes off his soup then puts the empty mug down and unintentionally dozes off as best as he could in his chair)**  
  
 **Teddy takes a bowl off the tray and says:** You have got to be kidding me! GUINNESS GOT MARRIED? Who is the poor unfortunate soul who was married to him? She must feel like an elephant is sitting on her.  
  
 **Axel:** Melody from the Ruby Kingdom to the North East. Poor girl, I feel sorry for her. I give that marriage three months before Guinness goes back to being a self absorbed SOB and ignores poor Melody. She was the only virginal female left in that family of seven men after her sisters bedded their husbands before they got married and had kids out of wedlock so she had to be married off, she's a liability to her family's name. That family's name was sullied when Melinda had her virginity taken by the first knight of her kingdom and got pregnant then married when she was sixteen, then Melissa lost her virginity to her castle guard and got pregnant then married at age fifteen, then Miranda lost her virginity and got pregnant then she had to be married to their castle steward who is ten years older than her also at age fifteen since she and Miranda are twins, then Maya lost her virginity,got pregnant and married to the Castle Gardner at age sixteen, then finally there's Moira who at age lost her virginity to the castle sorcerer's son then had to get married at age thirteen and yet poor Melody is a liability because she didn't screw the first guy that spoke nicely to her. Thankfully her mother put severe conditions on the marriage, if at three months the marriage hasn't been consummated then Melody is free to leave the marriage and have it annulled on grounds of alienation of affection because all Guinness Teddy about his how he looks in clothes, he can careless about having a wife or starting his family. That's pretty much how she feels, that and an entire 1000 floor condo building falling on top of her. **(Grabs the envelope off the table and says) I know who separated me from Damien and she'll keep doing it until she gets her way one way or another. (Hands his father the envelope and says)** Recognize the scent?  
  
 **Teddy takes the envelope from his son's hand and sniffs it saying:** Lillie's in the rain? Only one girl wears this perfume and her father is about to get an earful from me when I get back! This is the fourth time she's done this to Damien but the first time she's gone to these extremes! If Adros hadn't shut down the training stage when he did, you'd have lost your lover to Violet since she had several witnesses and a preacher nearly ready to pronounce her and Damien husband and wife. Had Backlash not got the door opened when he did,she'd have been legally married to Damien even though he has no interest in her. When Violet wants something bad enough, this is what she'll do; force a man to marry her and ensure it's iron clad with no way out other than death. Now where is your bedroom in this place?  
  
 **Axel:** Follow me and I'll take you. **(Goes around behind Damien and starts to push him towards his bedroom where he stopped to open the door and continues pushing him inside followed by his father who shut the door saying)** This is it, this is the room I chose to sleep in. As for my school work **(reaches under his bed for his satchel that he pulls out and quickly fills with the things he needed back home including his completed school work, his work books, study guides,text books and reader then says)** What about Sierra? There's no way I can leave her in her condition until Brandon gets back and that won't be for another two weeks. Some newbie screwed up a very important order for a very important high paying long time customer and he has to fix it before it ships out.  
  
 **Teddy walks over and sits on Axel's bed, heaves a sigh saying:** I knew there'd be a catch. Axel, unlike you who needs constant help from me to purge the evil dark magic planted inside you by Drake Darkstein's thoughtful gift of tainted wine that made you violently ill, Sierra has been in constant training with Dragon. Sierra as you have witnessed countless times, is extremely well protected. When things go south and catch her off guard, her friends are there for her until her training kicks in. When things catch them off guard you've seen how fast your brother in law moves in battle, if anyone tries to hurt her, he's got Shadow at his beck and call. You my son, you're not ready to be in battle! The last of the dark magic that is in you is volatile and very dangerous, until the last of the dark magic infused into you by force courtesy of Drake Darkstein is gone and your true magic restored, you will only be able to see her in between training sessions through the mirrored communicator. As it is, you have been without your proper clothing for far too long! An entire six years is too long for you to be without your training clothes! They are what keep you from loosing complete control and destroying this world. It's the reason Damien is so protective of you and constantly pushes you above and beyond your physical and mental limits. But you're right, Brandon won't be back for a good three weeks and your sister needs someone here to look after her until she's back on her feet and that means I have to leave you and Damien here since it's too risky for him to be constantly moved. **(Removes his satchel and hands it to Axel saying)** Here, go put your proper magic controlling clothes, boots and gloves away that way when it's time for you and Damien to come home to,you'll have them at the ready to put on. Which reminds me, have you been keeping up with your work while you've been here?! Fall too far back and it will be an uphill fight to get caught up.  
  
 **Axel takes the satchel from his father puts it in his armoire saying:** Everything is in the satchel's second compartment. Problem is, is that I can't leave Sierra. Not when she's this sick. Brandon's not going to be able to come back for another two weeks and three days if we're lucky and if mother nature doesn't delay him with a hurricane.  
  
 **Teddy pulls the satchel over to him and pulls out all of Axel's work and begins sifting through it saying:** You're further ahead then I thought you would be. Even at this high and difficult schooling level! That means more time can be spent on your training then on worrying about your homework getting done. But for now, the best place for you to be is by Damien's bedside as he heals, as it is Axel,if you are out training with me and Damien wakes up in your room alone, he will get up out of bed and go looking for you making his injuries even worse then they already are. As for now, it is time for us to head home, your mother is waiting to find out if I have found you. How did you wind up here with your sister? Something was off about the training stage entrance and exit but I'm unable to put my finger on it . Wait, I thought Arrow and Dusty spent at least six months together after the wedding!  
  
 **Axel heaves a sigh then goes over to what looked like a clothes closet,opens first the left side then the right side revealing a shattered portal that lead home saying:** This portal was shattered from the other side. **(Scoffs saying)** No, Diesel had an investors meeting that he insisted that Arrow had to sit in on, that was the wedding night, the next night he's told 'go home, pack the biggest suitcase you have because in two hours we'll be heading off to Australia for another investors meeting with me to learn how to do negotiations, after that we'll be going to Germany for a pitch meeting then it's off to England to over see production of the newest gadget our company has come up with, then it's off to India for yet another pitch meeting then it's off to Arabia to meet with investors there then it's off to Alaska to oversee the construction of the new factory' that was nine months ago now he's in Vancouver overseeing the family factory there and when things are going great there he's on the next flight to Texas for two years. To hell with trying to start his marriage, it's drop what you're doing because what I want you to do is more important than trying to start a new separate life. He can't even call Dusty and talk to her without hearing 'Arrow,what are you doing?! You don't have time for this nonsense! You have international and overseas orders piling up that need attention! Tell who ever it is that you'll have to call them back another day! Right now you're needed on the floor to go over the order sheet!' I highly doubt that's what Dusty was dreaming of since she was a child.  
  
 **Teddy walks over to Axel's method home and notices the glass on their side was in one piece but the glass on the otherside was shattered and says:** This portal leads to the training stage you and Damien were training on! How is it that the way IN is in one piece but the other side is shattered. What have they done?! That will throw everything out of balance! No that's not what your little sister was dreaming of since she was little. She most definitly did not anticipate having an absent by force husband whose father can't let go of the reins.  
  
 **Axel heaves an irritated sigh and says** : If it's not Diesel dragging him away from home, it's Fallon and her 'Arrow I really need you to come home and help with repairs. There's a boat load of repairs that need to be done and I need you to get started on the list' If Dusty's with him it's 'oh hello Dusty, nice of you to come and visit Arrow but he's going to be very busy and won't have time to hang out with you so why don't you go on home and when he has a few spare minutes, I'll have him give you a call alright?' Uhm how about no? how about this is my husband now not my boyfriend? But I guess Fallon hasn't quite taken the teenage goggles off yet and replaced them with 'full grown adult man' goggles.  
  
Teddy heaves an irritated sigh and says: This is ridiculous. Neither of Arrow's parents want this marriage to succeed and are doing everything in their power to screw it up. They want it so bad that they have another girl waiting in the wings to take Dusty's place once she's out of the picture. She's from their neighboring kingdom and her father's either a Duke or a Baron, I believe her name is Cecily and she's a down right snob too stuck up for the likes of Arrow to be married to.  
  
 **Axel:** The only ones that can slap some sense into either one of them would be Cruiser and Pearl and Searchlight and Breakshaft but I highly doubt that they'd want to be told that their son and daughter are running constant interference with their grandson's new marriage.  
  
 **Teddy heaves a sigh saying:** No but Diesel,Cruiser,Searchlight and Breakshaft are long time friends of mine and they would always say that if their son and daughter start acting like spoiled brats, they have no problem coming back to put them in their place. A new marriage needs to be cultivated and Diesel and Fallon aren't giving it the time it needs to get going. Pulling Arrow away and keeping him gone for long periods of time to do things that can be done by someone else is ridiculous. **(Leaves Axel's room and heads back towards where the gates of time were located to ensure they were still unlocked and opened)**  
  
Axel walks over to Damien's wheel chair, leans in,tips Damien's chin up and kisses him full on the mouth whispering: Hey, wakie wakie  
  
 **Damien slowly forces his exhausted emerald green eyes open and returns Axel's kiss saying:** Ooh me 'ead, what is it? Thank the stars yer alright! I couldn't go on if anythin 'ad 'appened to ya! (Unable to keep awake, he unintentionally dozes back off again)  
  
 **Axel:** We're heading home now, try to keep awake as long as possible. (Remembers something in his night stand drawer, stands up, heads over to his night stand and opens the drawer removing Damien's message pad and charging cord then shuts the drawer and heads back over to Damien's wheel chair places Damien's message pad on his lap saying) This rightfully belongs to you, somehow it wound up here with me. **(Walks back over to his night stand and opens the drawer again pulling out a black velvet box saying)** And these **(Opens the black velvet box,removes Damien's engagement and commitment bands,picks up Damien's right hand,removes his glove then slides the interlocking matching bands to the ones on his third right finger back over Damien's bared third right finger saying)** belong back on your finger!   
  
**Damien forces his heavy emerald green eyes open, sees his message pad on his lap and says:** Where'd ya find this?! Shane's searching for it for me! When I woke up and found it gone, I panicked! There is stuff on there that isn't for anyone's eyes other than mine! The only way to get to the next level of me message pad is via a strictly coded password only I know and won't divulge what it is! 'ow far into this did ya go Axel? **(Notices his rings were back on his ring finger and says)** Me rings! How'd they end up 'ere?! I never take 'em off for anything! Not even training!  
  
 **Axel:** The home screen with all your apps on it. I'm unable to go any further then your app screen. I don't know, they were in this box when I came to.  
  
 **Damien heaves a relieved sigh and in an exhausted voice says:** Of course ya can't get any further then the app screen! That's the way I designed me system! If ya 'ad tried goin any further then the app screen the virus would've launched and destroyed all the surface information but it can't get any further into the system because of the rigid fast acting anti-virus software installed below the surface. I'm thankful ya didn't try to go any further then the app screen! 'Tis none of yer business what's below the surface! That's between me and the others back in the highlands in me village! They must've tried to make it look like I was breaking things off with ya by removin me rings! **(Reaches up with his good right hand, grabs Axel by the front of his shirt and pulls him in for a longer kiss then the brief one he'd woken up to causing Axel to drop to his knees infront of his wheel chair without ever breaking their seal,then letting go of Axel's shirt he entwined his right hand in Axel's hair as Axel's gloved hands entwined into Damien's red hair as he slid his tongue into Axel's mouth to Teddys Axel's tongue swirling his over and around Axel's tongue until at long last desperate for breath he broke it off leaving them both breathless)**  
  
 **Axel swallows then breathlessly says:** I-I waited six years for that.  
  
 **Damien breathless says:** And I waited the same length o' time fer ya ta come 'ome ta me! I sorta remember 'earin a preacher performin a weddin but then I blacked out again, then I 'eard a female gettin impatient and frustrated that I kept blackin out from the pain. Then vaguely I remember yer father puttin a stop to the weddin ceremony and another male draggin the female out of the trainin room kickin and screamin. When I woke up and couldn't find ya, I had no idea where they'd taken ya or if they'd even let ya live! All I remember is a strong,blindin,bright light followed by the trainin stage mirrors all breakin at the same time,sendin me clear across the room slammin me 'ead 'ard into the wall,after I slid down the wall to the floor I blacked out loosin all consciousness and sense of time. When I came to, I had a blindin pain in me left arm from below the shoulder to me wrist,a terrible throbbin in me 'ead and me left ankle was swollen, me vision was still blurry and I thought that the shape beside me yer body! I tried to get up to check on ya, but the pain was too much and I blacked back out again until yer father managed to get the trainin program shut down,restarted and put on stand by. That's all I remember, everything else is a blur.   
  
**Axel hears scratching at his door and says:** Someone's here to see you, **(Stands up,goes over and opens his door allowing Shanna to run in over to Damien saying)** She tried to go 'find' you at ten after two this morning!   
  
**Damien allows Shanna to hop up onto his lap saying:** Someone else I'm glad is alright. 'ow've ya been girl? Lay down please, I'm not in the best shape to 'andle yer wiggling. I've only got one good arm. She's only reverts to pup form when her collar isn't around her neck. Who ever took ya, took her collar off and left it with me. **(Feels as Shanna settled down on his lap then reached into his right vest pocket pulling out Shanna's collar and pops it over her head and says)** 'Ere ya go, got yer collar and owner back in the same day. Are ya sure that ya want to stay 'ere?! If ya do, then I don't blame ya! Seamus is a royal pain in the ass. I'm sick o' the same 'training' food memaw and mawmaw shove down our throats every day. (Starts to feel dizzy and looks at Axel's bed inquiring) Yer bed comfortable? I canna take this chair anymore, me back is startin to ache somethin fierce  
  
Axel: Yeah it's a sleep number bed. The remote allows me to adjust the spot you're laying on until you're comfortable. (Goes behind Damien and wheels him over to his bed saying) Can you manage getting over on to the bed?  
  
 **Damien:** I only have one good arm and leg. Doubtful I can do it on me own. **(Watches as Shanna jumps from his lap to the bed saying)** Will feel good not 'aving to move anymore once I'm settled. I'm exhausted and everything is aching with sharp and dull pings of pain.  
  
 **Axel helps Damien switch between the wheelchair and his bed grabbing two of his spare pillows to prop up Damien's injured leg then grabs the remote and begins adjusting the numbers saying:** How's that feel?  
  
 **Damien heaves a sigh and says:** A bit more firmness under me leg and back. (Feels as Axel adjusted the mattress under his left leg and back then when it felt just right he cried out) WHOA! Right there! Much better. **(Allows Shanna to crawl over and lay her head on his bandaged rib cage saying)** Ya sure ya want to stay 'ere and train with Dragon if he'll take ya on?  
  
 **Axel sets the remote down on the night stand and says:** Why not? I have had it with Shamus’s Irish insults, his Irish temper tantrums when things fail to go his way. Maybe I WILL ask father if we can stay and train here with Dragon, at least we'll get a variety of food with color not just white on white on beige on grey with no flavour because flavour is bad and flavour and color upset mawmaw and memaw!  
  
 **Teddy comes back into Axel's room notices Damien was resting in Axel's bed with his leg propped up by the mattress that had conformed to his leg's needs and says:** I take it your more comfortable now then sitting in that chair and trying to sleep. **(Notices Shanna and says)** Hello beautiful little lady! Contented to be back with your one true owner I see.  
  
 **Damien:** Aye feels more comfortable, everything is supported by the mattress that has conformed to me body. I'll be 'aving a good night's sleep t'night in this bed just the way I am not flat on me back trying to figure out how I'm going to get up again.  
  
 **Teddy:** Axel what's wrong?   
  
**Axel:** I'm sick of being treated like a lost little boy who can't speak or think for himself. Everything I do is wrong, all I ever eat is Cabbage Rolls, Corned Beef Brisket, Mashed Turnips, Prune Pies, Prune Pudding, Stewed Plums, Potato Stew, mashed potatoes and bread. Nothing else, that's the menu every day of the week.  
  
 **Teddy sits back on Axels bed being careful of Damien's injured leg and say:** That would explain why your new clothes are so big on you. That's not the kind of food I want you eating period. How goes the training with Seamus?  
  
 **Damien:** What trainin? Oh ya mean 'no wonder yer last trainer quit on ya! Can't ya do anythin right?! Did ya fall on yer head one too many times as a child that you can't understand simple directions?! That's not how I want ya to do it! Do as I showed ya and do it EXACTLY as I showed ya with no alterations!' THAT training? Followed by an all out Irish Temper Tantrum Hissy fit that consists of 'I TOLD YA NOT TO CHANGE ANYTHING! DO IT EXACTLY LIKE I SHOWED YA! MAKE ONE MORE CHANGE TO THE WAY I SHOWED YA AND I'M GOIN BACK TO THE HIGHLANDS AND YA CAN FERGET YER TRAININ!'  
  
 **Teddy:** That's not training. That's being a first class baby. Let me make a call to Dragon and see if he'll take you on along with Sierra, while you Damien, stay here under medical supervision for your concussion. Axel's been here six years and nothing has gone wrong and I have to be away from home for a few months tending to boring royal matters and won't be able to restart your training. Let me just see if I can get him on the line here. (Pulls out his own personal crystal communicator and dials Dragon's frequency and hears his voice after two rings saying) Hi Dragon  
  
 _ **Dragon recognizes the voice and number and says:** Teddy, what're you doing in this realm? _  
  
**Teddy:** I came in search of Axel with Damien.  
 _  
 **Dragon:** I know Axel's here tending to Sierra until Brandon comes home. How is she?_  
  
 **Teddy:** Still sick with pounding headaches.  
 _  
 **Dragon:** It is cough,cold and flu season still and she's caught the flu with an infected strep throat._  
  
 **Teddy heaves a sigh and says:** Wonderful, Brandon goes out of town and Sierra gets sick with a virus. How goes work on the Crystalline Messaging system?  
  
 **Dragon:** I'd like to say that it's going well and smoothly but it's not, there's too many weird glitches with the messaging and training systems, some how some way, someone tapped into the system and inserted a rogue virus program that either deleted or scrambled messages and in Damien and Axel's case over rode the emergency shut down protocol.  
  
 **Teddy:** How could anyone have inserted a virus into the messaging and training systems?   
  
**Dragon rubs his temples and heaves a sigh saying:** I have no idea, I just know that there was a rogue virus program running in the background and it's taken this long to shut it down,remove it, close all the loop holes and all the openings that hackers have been using to gain entry to the messaging system without being a REGISTERED user with a secured registered portable messaging system. There in lies the identity as to who caused the bright flash that knocked Damien out, but not the identity of who took Axel. They wanted Damien out of the way because he's the one that developed the messaging system's anti-virus software that targets and destroys intruders. How is Damien anyways?  
  
 **Teddy:** First degree concussion,busted arm from the shoulder to the wrist,badly sprained left ankle,busted left leg,some scratches. Archer gave him a shot of pain killers before we left and that's made him sleepy. He's going to be staying here with Axel and recover under medical supervision. Right now he’s fallen back asleep in Axel’s bed down right comfortable, more comfortable then being flat on his back with no one there to help him get up again. Here the mattress has been conformed to his body’s needs and he can easily slip into the wheel chair on his own to use the washroom and get back into bed without waking Axel in the process. Other then that a pretty furred lady is snoring her life away beside him. I have an idea as to WHO did this. Who do you know wears Lillies In The Rain Perfume and only wears rose pink?  
  
 **Dragon:** Violet master minded all this?! I heard of it from her father who sent her off to finishing school as punishment. She's been after Damien since she clapped eyes on him swearing to 'train him to love only me'. She refused all other men's chances at courting her swearing loyalty to only Damien even though he's committed to Axel, she wouldn't leave him alone often times having the top of her dresses altered to reveal more cleavage hoping to catch Damien's eye even though he only has eyes for Axel. Well she's the Sister's problem now, maybe when she comes home in ten years time, this fascination with a gay man will have been broken. It does get irritating when one is constantly bombarded by the same person over and over again. Adorable. Mine SNORES SO LOUD she sounds like she's building a house. That sounds a helluva lot better then him trekking back home. Damien's arm needs to be casted properly and ol' Doc Gruffins doesn't really believe in casting, just shaking a rattle and a few feathers over the break and saying 'The spirits have healed you lad, stand on yer broken leg and be on yer way home!'. Tell me Gruffins didn't get his hands on Damien! You're kidding me?   
  
**Teddy:** Old Gruffins died last year thank goodness! Even so I wouldn't allow that old quack five feet near Damien! Not after the incident with Axel a few years ago. Axel cut himself and if it weren't for Archer catching him, Old Gruffins would've put leaches on it to clean it up. Archer cleaned it out,stitched it up,put antibiotical cream on it and covered it up. A few weeks later, he checked it,the cut had healed, the stitches were removed and the cut was barely noticable. If it were up to Gruffins, he'd have opened the wound further,stuck Axel's hand in a jar of leaches and waited a half hour then he'd have put some green goop on it,wrapped soiled bandages around it and sent him home. The entire Village is thrilled that Gruffins is gone! Archer's taken over Doc Gruffin's old Clinic and is currently cleaning it out,getting rid of garbage,dust and clutter. Thus far Archer and his crew have tossed out twelve bins of garbage left over from Doc Gruffins! The state of the windows was so bad it was dark inside until Tobias took a wet soapy cloth and washed the windows removing the years of built up dirt and grime until the sun shone through the glass windows. By the time it was dark, every single window was clean, six more bins were filled and they found a hall way hidden behind a book shelf, Sunny has a real yard to play in not just a narrow slip of land at her maternal grandparents house that she's not allowed to step foot on because it's been turned into a flower bed full of rare and exotic flowers she's allergic to. On the left wall there was a hidden doorway that lead to an abandoned clinic Archer cleaned out and set up, now he has the space for his practice and a home to live in.  
  
 **Dragon:** I had no idea Gruffins was gone. He nearly killed Pepper and Piper when they were little. A simple allergic rash was made even worse when he rubbed poison oak over it to 'cure it' because the 'spirits' told him Poison Oak would 'cure' the rash.   
  
**Teddy:** The old cure the rash with another rash treatment. Considering you can no longer train Sierra until she's had the baby and her magic has settled back down, would you take on Axel and Damien. I have to be away from home for six months   
  
_**Dragon:** Oh not that stupid King summit again this year! Thought you knew how to get out of going!_  
  
 **Teddy:** I do but Arianna filled out the paper work without thinking and sent them off with everything else. Now I’m stuck tight and Axel and Damien are left without a proper patient trainer. Damien can’t do anything until he’s healed   
  
_**Dragon:** Phil has already informed all media outlets wanting to do interviews with Sierra that she is unavailable for an indefinite amount of time. He will not arrange for Sierra to do any interviews over the phone or the internet, any personal appearances, nor any meet and greets or photo opportunities that crop up. This way she can regain her health in peace and quiet, not that she has the energy to even get up out of bed. That reminds me,it's the end of the month so I've rent to go collect. **(Hangs up and gives new directions to his driver to head to Jewel instead of the financial meeting that could do without him)**_  
  
 **Teddy turns and says:** Dragon's agreed to take you on Axel and once Damien is healed and cleared, he'll join you. He's on his way here to collect rent from the lower public floors of the building.  
  
 **Axel:** Thankfully he gets the rent directly deposited into his account from Sierra, that way he doesn't have to worry about getting stiffed.  
  
 **Teddy:** Makes his life a whole lot easier. Which brings me to your mother,she wants to see you ASAP.  
  
 **Axel leans down and covers Damien with his quilt and says to the half awake male:** I'll be back soon, you rest! You're on bed rest until you're healed. Mother is demanding to see me. While I'm gone, you get some sleep! The bathroom's right around the corner if you need it. **(Gives Damien a swift kiss on the mouth and says)** Just rest until I get back in an hour. **(Watches as Damien falls back asleep to allow the pain killers to do their job and says to his father)** Let's go while Damien rests. **(Follows his father through the doorway he'd opened and finds himself back in the main hall outside the throne room and enters saying)** Mother?  
  
 **Arianna looks up to see her long lost eldest son in front of her,stands up and rushes towards him until she had him in her arms saying between sobs:** Axel! I've been worried sick about you for the last six years! Are you alright?!  
  
 **Axel returns his mothers embrace saying:** I'm fine, no catastrophic catastrophes happened. No one was killed, no one touched my bare hands except Sierra then again she's immune to touching my bare hands. I can't stay here very long, I have to return back to where I came from.  
  
 **Arianna:** What? No! I just got you back home safely and now you're leaving?!  
  
 **Axel heaves a sigh saying:** I don't have much of a choice right now, if I'm gone much longer than an hour either way, Damien will get up out of bed to come find me and he's badly injured. I don't want him up out of bed and on his feet until he's fully healed, so I have to go back to where I came from. On top of that, Sierra's not feeling well and I'm the only one home to give her her medication and meals on time.  
  
 **Arianna suddenly realizes Damien and Sierra needed Axel and says:** Then go on back to your sister and Damien, your home coming can wait until Damien and Sierra are better, whenever that will be. It's high time you were out of the house and living on your own elsewhere, you're both twenty one so it's time you were living on your own in the house you both bought. By the time Damien's healed, all your belongings will be moved out of your room and into the house on the outskirts of the village square close to where you both work. Is your stuff almost packed?  
  
 **Axel:** I'm pretty sure the only thing that needs to be done is the bed needs to be taken apart, then the furniture needs to be moved out, after that it's just a matter of going through our room and ensuring everything has been packed. Mostly after the furniture is gone, Damien's books need to be boxed up and shipped to the house after that the room will be swept and the floor washed.  
  
 **Teddy:** Damien's books are already packed away in his book container, your bed was dismantled the day you disappeared, most of your furniture is already waiting at your house which Damien has mostly gotten set up. 


End file.
